baka sasuke!
by hime kawaii makoto
Summary: .


Hii.. saya balik lagi dengan membawakan ffn yg buruk. Gk ada ffn saya yg bagus kayaknya ya? :D

Di ffn ini saya banyak merubah umur tokoh dalam anime naruto dan juga tinggi badannya. Ceritanya disini lagi hari valentine gtuu.. hahaha :D

Langsung aja!

Baka sasuke!

Pairing: sasukaka

Kakashi (uke)

Sasuke (seme)

Genre: romance

Rating: T

© masashi kishimoto

Sasuke (20)

Kakashi (19)

Naruto dan sakura (20)

_Warning: shounen-ai, buruk, gaje de elel_

Suasana dipagi ini sangat indah. Burung berkicau, matahari yg bersinar terang, oh sungguh indahhh.. di pagi ini pun aktifitas warga konoha dimulai, ada yg membuka tokonya, menyiram tanaman, menjemur pakaian dan sebagainya. Bahkan ada juga yg keluar rumah hanya untuk menghirup udara segar di pagi ini. Ya, orang orang banyak yg melakukan aktifitas dipagi hari, tapi tidak untuk hatake kakashi sang copy ninja. Dia memilih untuk tidur di kasurnya sampai sebuah suara mengganggunya.

"SENSEI! " suara teriakan naruto ini membuat kakashi kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya (?).

Kakashi yg masih ngantuk tidak menanggapi teriakan naruto. Dan kenapa dia bisa masuk kamar kakashi padalah jelas jelas pintunya dikunci. Naruto yg merasa tidak di tanggapi kembali berteriak.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Teriak naruto pake toa, tau tuh toa dapet darimana.

"Hmm?" Hanya itu yg kakashi jawab dari teriakan naruto.

"Sensei! Ini masalah sasuke" kata naruto. "Memangnya ada apa dengan sasuke?" Kakashi yg tadinya mengantuk langsung melek ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya. Kekasihnya? Sasuke pacarnya kakashi? . Ya.. mereka jadian seminggu yg lalu. Saat itu kakashi yg menyatakan perasaannya duluan dengan muka kepiting rebus.

_Flashback_

"Ada apa sensei mengajak ku ke taman ini?" Tanya sasuke pada kakashi yg tadi mengajaknya pergi ke taman.

"A-no.. sa-sasuke..." sasuke heran kenapa tiba tiba senseinya yg manis ini tiba tiba jadi gagap dan mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ada apa sensei?" Tanya sasuke yg heran.

Mendengar pertanyaan sasuke itu membuat pipi kakashi jadi semakin merah dan untungnya dia pakai masker jadi tidak terlalu jelas kalau pipinya itu sangat merah. "Sa-sasuke ... aku ... aku... aku.." malu. Ya kakashi sangat malu untuk menguntarakan perasaanya pada sasuke. Bagaimana kalau nanti sasuke menolaknya dan malah menjauhinya. Kakashi tidak mau itu terjadi padanya.

"Katakan saja sensei" ucap sasuke yg bosan melihat senseinya menunduk terus dan lagi mau ngomon gak jadi jadi.

"Aku menyukaimu" ujar kakashi pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh sasuke karena suasana di taman itu sangat sepi.

Mendengar itu membuat sasuke tersenyum bahkan sampai tertawa kecil. Bagimana tidak? Senseinya ini menguntarakan perasaannya dangan waja menunduk dan dari pertama bertemu disini senseinya tidak berani menatap matanya dan lagi wajahnya yg merah membuat dia -errr manis? Meskipun tertutup masker tapi tetap saja kelihatan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya kakashi yg hanya mendengar suara tawa kecil sasuke karena dia tidak mau melihat sasuke -malu-.

"Kau menguntarakan perasaan mu tapi tidak mau melihatku sedikitpun.. aishhh.. kau memang lucu" ujar sasuke sambil memegang kepala kakashi yg lebih pendk darinya agar melihat dirinya.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sasuke dengan perlahan menurunkan masker yg kakashi pakai. Sedikit lagii.. sedikit lagi wajahnya akan terlihat.. sedikit lagi.. dannnnn TARA! wajah kakashi yg sangat merah kini terlihat jelas. Bibir mungil, hidungnya yg mancung, pipi putih dan mulus dengan hiasan rona merah. SEMPURNA! wajahnya sangat manis melebihi seorang wanita.

Perlahan sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kakashi.

5cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm

CUP!

Sasuke mencium bibir kakashi dengan lembut.

"Kau manis sekali senseI" ucap sasuke setelah selesai mengecup bibir kakashi.

"jadi?" Tanya kakashi. "Aku menerima cinta mu" jawab sasuke lalu mencium bibir kakashi sekali lagi.

_Flashback off_

"Sasuke .. tadi kulihat dia di kelilingi banyak wanita dan juga wanita wanita itu memberinya coklat karena hari ini kan hari valentine!" Jawab naruto. Oh iya Sekarang ini hari valentine dan kakashi malah tidur di kasurnya bukan memberi coklat atau apalah pada sasuke. Dan juga kenapa sasuke harus menerima semua coklat yg wanita wanita itu berikan!? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dengan cepat kakashi berlari ke kamar mandi takutnya nnt sasuke malah selingkuh dengan wanita wanita itu.

_Kakashi pov_

Sasuke! Dimana kau!? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana mana tapi tidak ada. Apa dia sedang selingkuh? Aku menggelengkan kepala ku. Tidak! Dia bilang dia hanya menyayangiku. Jadi mana mungkin dia selingkuh? Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi ya?

"Arhhggggg!" Aku meremas rambutku karena pusing mencari sasuke. Sebenarnya dia dimana sih? Bukannya menyapaku di pagi yg indah ini malah membuatku pusing mencarinya udah gitu ini hari valentine, ngasih coklat ke apa ke lah ini! Dia malah ngilang.

_Kakashi pov off_

"Ohayou sensei" saat kakashi sedang pusing mencari kekasihnya itu lalu ada yg menyapanya.

"Eh sakura? Ohayou" sapa kakashi balik.

"Sedang apa sensei disini? Tadi kulihat sensei seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Siapa?" Tanya sakura yg sedari tadi melihat senseinya itu seperti sedang mencari seseorang. "Ini .. aku sedang mencari sasuke" jawab kakashi sambil celingak celinguk kali aja sasuke lewat.

"Sasuke ya? Tadi kulihat dia di sini sambil dekililingi banyak wanita, dan saat aku pergi ke toilet, lalu kembali lagi dia sudah tidak ada" ujar sakura.

"Ah.. terimakasih sakura, sampai nanti" kata kakashi sambil berlari meninggalkan sakura.

Karena kakashi capek lari lari nyari sasuke mendingan dia pergi ketaman waktu dia nembak sasuke itu, tempatnya lumayan sejuk disana buat ngadem.

Setelah sampai disana dia melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Orang itu seperti sasuke. Apa benar dia sasuke?

Perlahan kakashi mendekati orang itu.

Merasa ada seseorang disana membuat orang itu membakikan badanya untuk melihat siapa orang yg berada di taman itu.

Dan benar saja. Ternyata orang itu memang sasuke. Orang yg sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Hei kakashi-chan.. " sapa sasuke dan balasan dari kakashi hanya muka cemberutnya yg lucu -kalau tidak pakai masker- . Karena sekarang kakashi pakai masker jadi lucunya gak keliatan.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Nanti manisnya ilang loh.." goda sasuke sambil mendekati kakashi. "Apa maksudmu 'manisnya ilng loh'!?, hah!?" Bentak kakashi. Sasuke yg kaget larena bentakam kakashi menghentian langkahnya untuk mendekati kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Tanya sasuke yg heran. Kok bisa kakshi tiba tiba membentaknya.

Sasuke.. pertanyaanmu itu malah membuat kakashi semakit marah saja.. ckckck..

"Apa katamu!? TENTU SAJA KAU SUDAH BERBUAT KESALAHAN, BAKA!" Teriak -bentak- kakashi dengan muka merah. Muka merah kali ini bukan karena malu tapi marah. "Apa kesalahanku" oh sasuke.. seharusnya kau tidak bertanya seprti itu. Pertanyaan itu membuat kakashi makin kesal.

"KAU BERTANYA 'apa kesalahanku?' KAU TIDAK MENYADARI KESALAHANMU ITU!?" Teriak -bentak- kakashi (lagi).

"Yaa.. setahuku aku tidak berbuat kesalahan padamu" jawab sasuke lembut (takut kakashi makin ngamuk kali ckckck)

"Yg pertama! Kau tidak menyapaku di pagi hari padahal hari ini, hari valentine.

Yg kedua! Kau menerima coklat dari para penggemarmu dan kau tidak memberi aku coklat atu yg lainnya.

Yg ketiga! Aku dari tadi mencarimu! Dan kau juga tidak memberi tau aku, kalau kau itu ada dimana" kata kata kakashi membuat sasuke kaget. Benarkah dia begitu?

"Yg pertama! Tadi pagi kau masih tidur, kalau ku bangunkan nnt kau akan marah.

Yg kedua! Mana mungkin aku tidak menerima coklat dari para penggemarku, karena akua tidak mau di katakan oleh orang orang SOMBONG dan aku tidak memberi coklat atau yg lainnya padamu karena sekarang aku akan memberinya. Di tempat kita jadian.

Yg ketiga! Aku sudah menyuruh naruto unuk membangunkamu dan menyuruh mu datang kesini. Naruto tidak memberi tau mu?" Pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan keluar dari bibir sasuke dan juga agak sedikit membntak. Tapi tadi naruto tidak memberi tau kakashi kan?

'Naruto sialan!' Umpat kakashi dalam hati.

"Maaf.." hanya itu yg bisa kakashi jawab. Ya. Karena ini salahnya, dia sudah berburuk sangka pada kekasihnya sendiri -sasuke-.

Ada rasa menyesal dihati sasuke karena sudah membentak kakashi. Dan sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Minta maaf? Ayo lah sasuke.. coba cara lain selain minta maaf. Coba yg lebih seru dikit! Haha :D

"Kakashi" mati kau kakashi! Sekarang sasuke sudah tidak memanggilmu 'kakashi-chan' lagi. Diangkatnya kepala kakashi yg sedari tadi menunduk untuk melihat sasuke. Dan sasuke sekarang sedang memandangmu tajam.

GLEK.

Kakashi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tatapan tajam sasuke sangat mengerikan.

"Ikut aku! Ada yg ingin aku bicarakan" kata sasuke sambil pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan kakashi yg masih kaget dengan mata tajam sasuke.

Hey! Bukannya sasuke ingin meminta maaf? Kok malah jadi gini? Kayaknya ada sebuah rencana nih..

**Skip time**

_Kakashi pov_

Mau dibawa kemana ini? Apa yg akan dibicarakan sasuke itu sebuah perpisahan? Aku sangat mencintai sasuke. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti yg akan dibicarakan sasuke adalah sebuah perpisahan antara hubunganku dan sasuke.

Setelah lama aku berjalan mengikuti sasuke. Kulihat sasuke berhenti d depan sebuah danau dan pastiny aku ikit berhenti.

Kenapa dia berhenti di depan sebuah sungai? Apa sasuke akan menceburkan ku ke sungai itu?

Kulihat dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda kotak berwarna merah. Benda apa itu ya?

_Kakashi pov off_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah kakashi, setelah kira kira jaraknya suda dekat. Dia mengambil tangan kakashi lalu berjongkok layakny pangeran yg mau melamar sang putri. Lalu dicumnya tangan kanan kakashi.

"Hatake kakashi, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?" Tanya sasuke sambil menatap lurus pada mata kakashi. Kakashi tidak menjawab karena dia sangat kaget. Sasuke melamarnya? Apakah ini mimpi? Tangan kiri kakashi yg bebas digunakannya untuk mencubit pipi kiriny. Sakit. Ya, itu memang sakit. Kalau sakit berarti ini bukan mimpi!

"ini bukan mimpi kakashi" ujar sasuke yg melihat tingkah kakashi itu. "Jadi kau menerima lamaranku atau tidak?" Tanya sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kita baru pacaran seminggu yg lalu" kakashi meyakinkan sasuke atas lamarannya, apa dia yakin akan melamr kakashi? Padalh mereka baru pacaran seminggu yg lalu.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku untuk bisa menjadi suami mu?" Tanya sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. aku percaya, tapi aku hanya meyakinkanmu saja" jawab kakashi.

"Tapi aku sudah yakin kakashi, apa kau yg tidak yakin?" Mendengar pertanyaan sasuke membuat kakashi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, baka sasuke!" Jawab kakashi (lagi).

"Berarti kau-" perkataan sasuke terpotong dan tergantikan dengan perkataan kakashi yg membuat sasuke senang -sangat senang-.

"Ya.. aku menerima lamaranmu, baka sasuke"

Dengan cepat ditaruh cicin yg sedari tadi didalam kotak merah ke jari manis kakashi yg sasuke pegang.

_Hari ini , hari yg sangat menyenangkan untuk pasangan sasukka ini. Dan sampai kapan pun kakashi akan memamggil sasuke dengan penggilan sayangnya yaitu 'baka sasuke'._

_**Owari**_

Kyaaaaa! Jelek banget!

Hmm .. sebenernya author juga bingung ini cerita maksudnya apa (sumpah!)

Dari cerita ampe judulnya aja kgk nyambung. Suerrrrrrrr! Gua bingung sm ffn gua sendiri :D buruk banget ya?

Reviewnya.. kalau mau ledekin ffn saya kirim PM saja.. saya tidak akan menanggapinya klo d review.

Sekian dan terimakasih dan jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa... ^_^


End file.
